regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Georg
Background: Georg comes from a continent to the East by ship referred to as 'the mainland. He ends up in Whiteshore, Split County, Eridon, Arcadia. A thrust for power is what drew Georg to magic to begin with. He starts off wearing a Red Robe. Georg decides to visit a halfling village, but frees 6 slaves along the way. After the halfling Village, Georg headed into the Goblin Woods then over the Shadow Mountains to Lake Mysterium. He meats a nudist Wizard, Pourvin. After a week of learning spells, Georg heads north to Shirebrook. During the trip, all but one slave dies, Reptar. A mine in Shirebrook has found a strange portal, so Dimensionalist Georg goes on the quest. He enters the portal and finds the Amulet of Malkis, used by an ancient conquer in Drekis. Rohana in Shirebrook reads Georg's mind and thinks he's a Litch, prompting an emergency response from all the nobles. Georg flees the city and heads West. His friend Reptar is hung to death by Sheriff Tyrus Bellows. Georg steal's the magic dagger, Carl, that Tyrus threw into his back. Eventually Georg arrives in Misty Rapids. After making a good impression with Baron Song, he is made the Arc Mage. He uses the assumed name of Carl. Larry comes along to attept to get the Arc Mage position, but Georg murders him and takes his spellbook and sucks Larry's soul with the Amulet of Malkis. Wendlin family party fire, killing dozens of nobles in a village near Rainwood. Georg is hypnotised by a Vampire during this time. Georg and Kel Greller defend Misty Rapids from an attack. Afterwards a Paladin comes into town and chases Georg from the Tavern all the way to the roof of his home. The Paladin is eventually killed and Georg claims his truth-detecting ring. Georg helps a Baron Song make a deal with a Hag so he can have an heir. However the hag kills Kel Greller before leaving the keep. Georg helps Baron Song conquer Cauldron. Georg develops the alter-ego of "The Wrath of the Tetherwilds" a ghostly form that assassinates people. Georg impregnates a Medusa in exchange for something I can't remember right now. Georg assassinates Countess Castillion of Thornwood, Baron Song is made the Count. Count Song make Georg the Baron of Misty Rapids. While defending Misty Rapids from a Demon Invasion, a Demon Gorgon turns Georg into a statue. It is assumed that the statue was destroyed and Georg is dead. ] Amulet of Malkis: 3 gems can hold: invisibility (-1dex/chr), magic missile (-1str/wis), true seeing (-1pcp/con) Center: charges on souls, discharge to restore all stat by 1 First appeared in Dicing with Death Episode 71. Last appeared in Dicing with Death Episode 99. Then 105, 108, 111, 112. Then Hardcore Heroes episode 39 George turned to stone. :"Gaze Reflection is Pretty useless " Ryan during Georg's character creation. Weapon Proficiencies *Quarterstaff, Non-Weapon Proficiencies *Astrology (2), Engineering (2), Religion, Spellcraft, Reading/writing, Riding (Horse), Direction sense, Swimming, Blacksmithing Equipment *Quarterstaff, "Carl" the dagger, Amulet of Malkis Languages *Common, Elven, Dwarven, Gnomish, Halfling, Orc. Ogre, Hobgoblin, Character Biographies Category:Human Character Bio